


Tras un día largo y cansado

by Hyakka



Category: SKET Dance
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyakka/pseuds/Hyakka





	Tras un día largo y cansado

Faltaba poco tiempo para que dieran las ocho de la tarde cuando entró en la sala del Consejo de Estudiantes para recoger sus cosas y poder irse —por fin— a casa. Sin duda aquél había sido un largo día. Demasiado largo.

Los rayos de sol del atardecer entraban perezosos y tristes por las ventanas iluminando de un modo entre romántico y melancólico su mesa de Presidente del Consejo. Aunque no fueron los rayos sobre su mesa los que llamaron su atención, sino los que caían vagamente sobre el cabello negro de aquél que dormía sobre su propio escritorio.

—Tsubaki, ¿qué haces aún aquí?

No obtuvo respuesta. Aunque tampoco había esperado obtenerla. Simplemente había querido comprobar la veracidad de su sospecha: Tsubaki estaba dormido.

Se acercó a su propia mesa para recoger la chaqueta que había dejado descansando sobre su silla presidencial y mientras dejaba los papeles que traía sobre la mesa echó una rápida ojeada al rostro de su compañero. Como era de esperarse, al dormir, sus pestañas parecían más largas y su rostro apacible y confiado le hacía parecer más niño también.

Se colgó la maleta de estudiante al hombro y se acercó a Tsubaki con intención de despertarlo más antes de hacerlo se dió unos minutos para contemplarlo un poco más.

—Tsubaki. Despierta. ¡Nos vamos a casa!

Lentamente su voz parecía llegar al cerebro de Tsubaki quién comenzó a hacer una graciosa mueca antes de ser capaz de abrir los ojos. Al hacerlo todo él pareció despertar de golpe.

—¡Presidente Agata! —gritó un poco más alto de lo necesario al ponerse en pié de golpe—. ¡Lo siento mucho! No era mi intención ser tan negligente y quedarme dormido con trabajo del Consejo a medio hacer...

La peculiar risa de Agata interrumpió el eufórico discurso de Tsubaki.

—No hay nada más que hacer por hoy. Venga, nos vamos.

Mientras se dirigía a la puerta escuchó a Tsubaki recoger sus cosas apresuradamente no sin antes asentir demasiado entusiastamente.

No sabía cuando había comenzado todo aquello pero sin duda no iba a recriminarle a Tsubaki el quedarse esperándole todos los días. Al fin y al cabo, el volver a casa junto a él caminando era su placer secreto tras un día largo y cansado. Y, para alguien como Agata, cualquier día en la escuela era digno de ser clasificado en la categoría de día largo y cansado.


End file.
